1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to attachments for back hoes as are commonly used in industry.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Prior Devices of this type have utilized hydraulically operated attachments for back hoes. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,275,172, 3,972,097 and 3,568,742.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,275,172 a back hoe attachment is dislosed having a movable jaw and a stationary abutment plate wherein an object is grasped between the jaw and the stationary plate.
Applicant's device discloses a shearing or cutting means for cables or the like wherein a movable blade is guided past and adjacent to a fixed blade for a shearing action of the material therebetween.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,097 an excavator attachment is disclosed having a hydraulically controlled gripping and shearing arm wherein the blade portion is moved against a stationary surface.
Applicant's invention discloses a pair of blades wherein the movable blade is guided adjacent an offset fixed blade creating a shearing action between the blades.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,742 shows a tree cutting device wherein a pivotally mounted blade powered by a hydraulic cylinder and piston, moves against and abuts an anvil cutting the tree between them.
Applicant's device discloses a shearing device utilizing a movable and fixed blade offset in such a manner as to provide for the shearing or cutting of cable or the like material between the two blade surfaces.